One Extraordinary Gentleman
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Agent Sawyer and Dorian realized the have feelings for each other. Warning slash and light bdsm Please r&r.
1. A burning love

Title: One Extraordinary Gentleman

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom or Dorian. But I wish I did.

Warning: Light BDSM and slash

Please review

One Extraordinary Gentleman

Dorian felt a strong hatred toward Tom. He hated the way he looked at Mina. If he wasn't own such an important mission, he would have killed him by now. But as much as he hated the boy, he felt a strong passion toward him. He wanted him for himself.

Dorian sat in him room preening himself.

"Why ain't you just one pretty boy," Tom said in his southern accent.

"Get out of my room," Dorian spat, returning to plucking his eyebrows.

"I don't feel like leaving," Tom replied, sitting on Dorian's bed.

"Well, then at least make yourself useful and hand my that brush."

Tom got up and handed Dorian the silver brush engraved with a rose. He pulled it through Dorian's long brown locks. Dorian fought the urge to kiss the boy.

"I see the way you look at me," Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked.

"I see the way you look at me. The longing in you eyes. I understand, because I want it too."

Tom leaned forward and kissed Dorian's soft lips.

"I hope that wasn't too bold," Tom said.

"It was and I think you should be punished for it," Dorian replied.

Tom bit his lower lip and handed Dorian the hairbrush. Dorain smiled wickedly.

"Go lie on the bed," he commanded.


	2. Last Night

Last night

Disclaimer: I do not own Dorian or Tom. I believe Mark Twain and Oscar Wilde do.

Warning: Contains slash and implied discipline. It that stuff freaks you out do not read any further.

Rated: R, just in case

Please review

__

Italics = flashback and Tom's thoughts

############### Tom's POV ################### 

I snuggled up closer to Dorian's body. He felt so warm and cuddly. He smelled really good too. I was so in love with this man.

"Dorian?" I asked.

"What?" he replied, gruffly.

"Are we gonna tell the others, about us I mean?"

"Sssshhh, go back to sleep and we'll discuss it the morning. I need my beauty sleep."

"You are already beautiful," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"You are going to be the death of me, boy," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and went back to sleep.

__

Last night was still fresh in my memory. That kissed I shared with Dorian. It was so wonderful. Even though it did get me punished. Most of my deeds did.

I loved the way Dorian was so stern and controlling, like a father. I never had a father. At first I looked toward Quartermain, but he should no interest in playing daddy toward me. I didn't even think Dorian showed interest in me. He was such a bastard to me back at the house. The dumb queen thought I had an interest in Mina. Yeah right. She wasn't my type. She wasn't a man.

I loved the way Dorian tied my hands behind my back, scolding me as he did it. The way the brush hit me on the backside, making me skin flush and burn. I didn't want him to stop. I begged him not too.

"I have to stop, silly boy, or you won't even be able to walk tomorrow," he said, running his hand along the marks he made.

"I don't care," I whined.

"You will in the morning. Besides, I don't want to hurt you, just punish you. I think you've been punished enough."

He gently helped me get my pants back on and it was hard to hide just how aroused I truly was. He just gave me a wicked grin and allowed me to get in bed with him.

I moved my body closer to Dorian's. I hated the sea.

"Tom stop moving around. I need my sleep," Dorian moaned.

"Sorry, it's just hard getting to sleep," I whined.

"Oh, you poor thing," he said.

He kissed me and told me that if I didn't stop moving around, he would put me in Dr. Jekylls room.

"Do you love me Dorian?" I asked.

"Of course I love you, you prat. But if you call me daddy, the deal is off."


	3. Why Tom?

Chapter 3 Why Tom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom or Dorian. Oscar Wilde and Mark Twain do.

Rated: R, just to be on the safe side.

Warning: slash and lots of naughtiness.

################## Dorian's POV #################

I awoke the next morning with Tom up against my body. He looked like some little kid; I wonder how old he was anyway? His blonde hair was messier than usual; I would have to do something about that. I don't understand men who don't take care of their looks.

I wondered what it was I saw in him. He wasn't that attractive. Half the time he looked like some messy little kid. God, I hated that hair. But besides me, he was better looking then the man aboard this ship.

I would never let anyone know this, but I felt so happy when he kissed me. I felt, dear God I can't believe I'm saying this, like a schoolboy again. I wondered how betrayed he would feel if he found out why I was really on this mission?

"Dorian are you awake?" Tom asked, in his sweet southern drawl.

"Yes, Tom I am. It's hard to stay asleep with you moving around so much," I replied.

"Well, I just hope you got enough beauty sleep," he teased.

"You better watch your tongue or I'll go fetch that brush again," I warned.

Tom laughed and kissed me. 

"You know, Dorian, you aren't such a bastard."

"Why, thank you, Tom. You are probably the only person on this ship who thinks that," I replied.

"Speaking of the people on the ship, are we gonna tell them?" he asked.

I could see fear in their eyes.

"I want to tell them. I like making my conquests known. But I don't think you want to tell them."

"It's not that I don't want people to know about us, it's just that…"

"You don't want to see their reactions, right?"

"Right."

"Don't worry Tom we won't tell them until the time is right," I said.

He sighed a breath of relief.

"Come, Tom, we should really get up. Or the might come looking for us," I said.

"Yeah, I wonder what mission we are on today."

I kept my mouth shut. I wanted to tell him my secret so badly. But I knew I couldn't. I was getting dressed as Tom started leave.

"Don't leave yet," I said.

"Can't stand being away from me?" he asked, teasingly.

"Well, that, and I have to do something with that hair."


	4. Why Dorian?

Why Dorian?

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

Rated: R

Warning: Slash and meanness

######### Tom's POV ##########

Dorian smoothed back my hair and frowned. 

"When is the last time you washed your hair?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago. We Americans don't bath as often, as you fine Europeans do."

He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed.

"Don't you like to be clean?" he asked.

I moved up closer to him and whispered,

"I prefer to be dirty."

He gave me that wicked smile of his and kissed me. My God, his lips were so soft and perfect. 

"Well, if you want to be mine, you're going to have to work on your personal hygiene," he said, giving me that stern look of his.

"And if I don't?"

"You really want to find out?"

Part of me wanted to. I liked to see just how far I could push him. I knew he liked it too. He picked up his brush and ran it through my hair. God, I was getting turned on.

"There, it looks much better," he said.

It did look better. It was out of my eyes at least. 

"Thanks," I said.

Dorian and I split up for the day. I don't know what he went and did, but I was on deck with Quartermain who was teaching me how to shoot. I was unfocused; my mind was on Dorian. I couldn't wait to get back to him. Quartermain was bitching about me not taking my time, whatever the hell that means. I asked him if he ever taught his son to shoot like this and when I turned around he was gone.

"I wouldn't mind him," Dorian said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"That's really none of your concern," he replied, tapping that cane of his.

"You are such a shit sometimes," I said, focusing my eyes on the ball floating in the ocean.

"Well, I've been called much worse."

He came up and pressed himself against me.

"Why don't we go back to my room where I can put that dirty mouth to work."

"You are a sex fiend."

He licked the inside of my ear. I felt my knees get weak. He knew I was his; he knew I would submit to him.

"Okay," I said, letting him lead the way.


	5. Someone's been naughty

Someone's been naughty

Disclaimer: I don't own Tom or Dorian

Rated: R

Warning: Contains slash and a little bit of discipline and some bad language

Please read and review. Flames are gladly welcomed; I can take lots of flames.

############ Dorian's POV ###############

After I had fucked Tom, I went in search of Dr. Jekyll's vile. I probably shouldn't have left him alone in my room. Because when I came back, he had discovered my secret. 

"Workin' for the other side, are ya?" he asked, holding up the camera and the vile of Mina's blood.

"You didn't really expect that I would go and just join The League out of the goodness of my heart, did you," I said, running my cane along his leg.

"No, I figured there must have been some kinda reason ya joined," he sighed.

"You aren't terribly disappointed in me, are you?" I asked, giving him my best pout.

"No, I should have suspected it anyway. I won't tell anyone."

"Good, in that case we have your behavior to discuss," I said, removing my coat.

"My behavior?"

"Yes, what you did was _very_ naughty. I though I could trust you with my things," I scolded.

"You can, I just…"

"You just what?"

I moved in closer to him, I could smell the arousal on him. He was such a naughty thing. 

"Are ya gonna punish me again?" he asked hopefully.

I just smiled and pointed to the bed. He obediently went over and laid down on it. I removed my jacket and picked up my brush, smacking it hard against my hand. Tom jumped just a little. My God how I enjoyed this. In reality I knew I should be the one getting spanked.

I pulled him over my knee and began to spank him. It felt a bit awkward, but we both enjoyed. Tom was the obedient submissive and I was the dominant master. He never cried or showed any sign of emotion when I punished him and it scared me a bit. I mean if I was in his position, I would be pissed. But he seemed to enjoy it.

He began to squirm and I knew I had to stop. I wasn't a cruel person, well, yes I am. But I didn't want the others to know what I had done to him; it would be so embarrassing for him. I laid him back down on my bed and smoothed back his hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine."

"Tom, why do you let me control you like that?" I asked.

He sighed and bit his lip.

"I'll tell you, but it's kinda embarrassing," he said.

"I won't laugh at you, silly boy."

"Alright, I'll tell you."

Please review so I can write more. If you don't review I'll sick Dorian and his brush on you. Also you are welcomed to give ideas on what Tom should say. 


	6. Why He likes it

Why He likes it

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody

Warning: May contain some spoilers, slash and some discipline

Please review or I won't write anymore.

######### Tom's POV ###############

"You'll just laugh," I said.

"I won't. I promise," Dorian said, giving me that sexy pout of his.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you better stick to that promise."

I sighed and straightened myself up on the bed. I winced in pain a little, feeling the aftermath of our little 'punishment' session.

"Are you alright?" Dorian asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You are a pretty bad liar. I know how hard I can hit, so I know you are in some pain," he said.

"Do you want me to tell my story or not?" I asked.

"Please tell."

Where to start?

"Alright, I was never raised by my parents. So I never really had a father figure."

"Oh, so you have daddy issues," he laughed.

I glared at him.

"Sorry, please continue. Get to the good stuff," he said.

"The good stuff?"

"Yeah, the part where you like having the shite beat out of you and the part where you like to screw men."

"Fine. I had this friend, Huck, and we used to get in all sorts of trouble together. He was so sexy, Dorian, not as sexy as you though."

He smiled vainly.

"And one night he kissed me. It was wonderful. The way his lips touched mine."

"You sound like a stupid ponce," Dorian said.

"You are really one to talk," I shot back.

"I don't like that tone, young man. Perhaps, I can find me a nice whip aboard this ship," he said.

"I'm sorry."

I leaned over and kissed him.

"You are forgiven for now. Continue with the story."

"Huck and I never had sex. You were my first, with any gender. The discipline part is a little harder to explain," I said.

"Let me guess, on one of you adventures you did something stupid and Huck decide to teach you a lesson, am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's how all those stories start. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, silly boy. You think that you are the only dirty one on this ship?"

"No, there's you," I replied smartly.

"I'm serious about that whip thing, boy."

"I hope so."

He laughed and kissed me.


	7. venice

Venice

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody

Rated: R

Warning: slash. Different plot than the movie.

Please review. 

########### Dorain's POV ###############

I woke up the next morning with Tom on top of me. I pushed him off and went in search of the others. I avoided Tom for that day. That night we arrived in Venice.

My God, I love that city.

Quartermain told us we had to destroy some bombs some shit like that. Tom stole the Captain's car. So the boy does have balls after all. He can drive; I'll give him that. I jumped out and went off to find myself some fun.

When Mina and Quartermain returned, Tom wasn't with them. I admit I was a little nervous, I didn't want to lose him so some. But he showed up. I was going to beat the hell out of him right there for risking his life for these stupid people, but I held off. He looked quite beaten up enough.

I led him back to my room and just ravished his body until I couldn't ravish it anymore. 

"Dorian, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"I just thought you would be mad at me, you know for risking my life."

"I'm a little mad, but more relieved that you're alive, silly boy."

I took a long drink of scotch and sighed deeply.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Tom, I was going to betray you all tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I work for the bad side, you idiot."

"Then, why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to leave you behind. I find myself quite amused with you." I said.

There was a long silence. 

"Well, I'm glad you didn't betray us. I would have missed you a lot. Was I your only reason?"

"Yes and I bought this amazing present for you and I have to try it out on you," I said, with a devilish grin.

"God, it's not a whip, is it?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

I loved to see him in fear.

"No, open it and see."

I handed him a long black box.

For my fans out there, any thing you would like to see come out of the box? If there are, please review.


	8. The Box

The Box

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody

Warning: Slash and discipline

The Box

Tom opened the black box Dorian had just given him.

"Dorian, you aren't going to use this on me, are you?" he asked.

"I most certainly am. After that little stunt you pulled today, you deserve it," Dorian replied, rummaging around for some rope.

Tom sighed. At least it wasn't a whip.

"Now are you going to be a good boy at let me punish you or am I going to have to tie you up?"

"I'll be good."

Damn, Dorian thought, he liked it when they were bad. He undressed Tom, God he loved his body. Tom got on his hands and knees, anticipating what was next. Dorian picked up the paddle and smacked it hard against his ass. Tom yelped.

"Am I going to have to gag you?" Dorian asked.

"It would probably be a good idea," Tom said.

Dorian gagged Tom and proceeded with his punishment. He didn't stop until Tom's ass was a nice red color. The stupid boy would think twice before risking his life again. Tears were streaming out of Tom's eyes. He could tell Dorian was truly angry with him and he hated making him that angry.

Dorian took that gag out and gently rubbed Tom's back. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.

"Yes," Tom stammered.

"Good. Now show me just how sorry you are."

****************************************************************

Tom laid stretched on his stomach with Dorian next to him.

"That was excellent Tom."

"Thanks, I have a pretty good master."

Tom kissed him, pushing his tongue down his throat. He should buy Tom presents more often.


	9. Invading Privacy

Invading Privacy

Rated: R

Warning: Extreme slash and bondage, does contain spoilers and bad language

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody.

Invading Privacy

############### Dorian's POV ################

Apparently Quartermain had found out M was the bad guy. Shit, I was never going to get my picture back. Damn, damn, damn. Oh well, at least I still had Tom to fuck the hell out of. Where was he anyway?

Tom was practicing his shooting on deck again. That stuffy old Quartermain was giving him a lesson again. I walked over to the other side and lit up a cigarette. I think the Quartermain wanted to stick his 'gun' into Tom. Let him try.

"You're getting better, boy. Just take your time," he said.

I never understood this whole gun thing myself.

"Just keep practicing," he said, walking toward the door.

"Allan," I said.

"Gray," he replied.

I made my way over to Tom and whispered into his ear,

"I do believe the old man wants to violate you."

"That's disgusting, Dorian," he replied.

"Like you haven't fantasized about him sticking his dick up your ass," I said.

"Shut up, Dorian."

I pressed myself up against him and he moaned a bit.

"Ready for another round?" I asked.

I drug him into my room and threw him onto my bed. I tied his hands behind his back and fucked him so hard. It probably took every ounce of strength that Tom had in him, not to scream.

"So, do you think Quartermain is as good as me?" I asked.

"I highly doubt it," Tom replied.

"Want to find out?"


	10. Screwing around

Screwing around with an Old Man

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG

Rated: R

Warning: Sex, bondage and discipline and told from two points of view so don't get confused

**Screwing around with an Old Man**

######### Dorian's POV ###########

Tom shuddered when I asked him that. I personally would think it would be tons of fun to corrupt that old man.

"Dorian, we can't do that," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not a good idea."

"Who says? Come on, like you haven't thought about it."

He was silent for a second.

"Okay, I have, but it can't be rape."  


"Of course not. It's more fun when they want it."

We got dressed and went in search of Quartermain. He was in his room, cleaning one of his guns. Tom coughed and Allan turned around.

"Ahh, young Sawyer, do you need more tips on how to shoot?" he laughed.

I hated that stupid Scottish accent of his.

"I do need a couple of tips, but not on shooting," Tom said seductively.

He was getting good.

"Now, Tom, I don't know what your implying…"

Tom cut him off with a kiss.

"I think you do. I see the way you stare at my firm American ass. You would just love sticking your dick right up in it, wouldn't you?" Tom said.

I was giddy. Tom was becoming more and more like me. I couldn't have been prouder. Quartermain was speechless. I was thrilled.

"Am I right?" Tom asked.

"Suppose you are," Allan replied.

"Well, I'm more than willing to let you have a go."

Allan nodded his head. Tom started to undress and Allan started to blush. I got quiet a thrill out of watching a sixty-year old man blush like an awkward teenager. I watched as they climbed into bed together. I must say, I didn't know that the old bugger had it in him.

######### Tom's POV #########

"Was he better than me?" Dorian asked.

"You know he wasn't. Though he wasn't bad for an old man," I replied.

"I was a little jealous," Dorian said.

I rolled my eyes at him, as I handed him my rope. He tied my hands securely around my back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes."

He picked up that horrible paddle and smacked me with it. I have to say I was enjoying our little games. 


	11. What I feel part 1

What I Feel Prt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody

Rated: R

Warning: implies slashy sex and thoughts of bdsm

For Jane and others I've decided to write about Tom and Dorian's feeling's for each other. So basically it's a bunch of smut and fluff, enjoy. And I've decided to continue the story further, so it's kind of an AU story too.

**What I Feel**

############ Dorian's POV ########

I sat only in my room, sipping on scotch. Tom was asleep on my bed. Poor boy, I've must have worn him out. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Was it possible that I was in love with the boy?

Dorian Gray does not fall in love. I like to use them and move on. I love to watch hearts break. Yet I felt strong feelings toward Tom. Maybe I was changing.

Not bloody likely! Dorian Gray does not fall in love. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Jesus, self-denial. Never a good sign. I think I am falling in love with him.

I loved the sex, don't get me wrong. I love the way Tom begged and pleaded for me to fuck his brains out. He was so submissive. He was so damn good looking too. Not as good looking as me, nobody was. If he just fixed that hair of his.

I loved to tie him up, to tease him, to hurt him. His screams and moans fascinated me. I missed the pain sometimes, being immortal and all. I loved the way his body would wriggle around mine, the way he always begged for more. Jesus, I sound like a silly schoolgirl.

I was jealous we Quartermain fucked him. I wanted to snap Allan's neck right in half. Listen to me, Dorian Gray getting jealous. I was the one who suggested Tom seduce him. Ah, I was so proud of Tom for doing so well with that, too.

I looked at him, sleeping peacefully. His blonde hair was messy, as usual, he looked so happy. He reminded me of an angel. Oh God, I can't believe I just compared him to an angel. Dorian, snap out of it.

I gulped down the rest of my scotch. Okay, so the boy had power over me. He was the reason I didn't betray the league. He even got me to tell them about M's evil plan. They were all pissed, but Tom told them that at least I was still on their side. 

Tom moaned a bit in his sleep. Thinking about me no doubt. Yes, the old Dorian is back. I can't believe Tom almost died. Damn, here I go again.

That pissed me off so much when he tried to risk his life. Stupid, stupid boy. I almost killed him myself for doing that. Jesus, M has my picture. I have to get it back or I will never fuck Tom again.

"Tom, Tom wake up," I said, poking at him with my cane.

"What," he moaned.

"I need you to save my picture when we get to M's hideout," I said, smoothing back his hair.

"Alright, I'll get your picture for you. Can I go back to sleep, now?"

"Sure."

He rolled over and was asleep within seconds. He used to not sleep at all, unless I cuddled with him. God, can you imagine Dorian Gray cuddling? But I did. I heard a banging nose. Damn, that Hyde. Noisy animal.

I changed my clothes and climbed into bed next to Tom. The League knows about us. It was hard not to notice. Anyway, I think Jekyll had a thing for Nemo. That sex I would pay to see. Tom snuggled closer to me.

I laid my head back on my pillow. Jesus Christ, I was in love with Tom Sawyer. That damn American.


	12. What I feel part 2

What I Feel Prt 2

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody

Warning: implied slash and discipline

_Lyrics from the Liz Phair song H.W.C_

**What I Feel Prt 2**

############## Tom's POV #####################

_Give it to me, don't give it away, don't think about what the others may say. My skin's getting clear and my hair's all bright. All you do is fuck me every day and night. Give me your hot white come, give me your hot white come._

I lay awake in the dark, with Dorian's body pressed against mine. His warm breath is against my neck. His dark hair touches my shoulder. He is so warm and soft. I wonder if he loves me back?  


Probably not. Dorian Gray in love? I choke back my laughter. He doesn't strike me as the type who falls in love. But I hope I'm wrong. I want him to love me.

I loved him. There was no doubt about that. I was madly in love with him. My heart beats faster and my legs get weak at the sight of him. I'm such an idiot. Dorian would never fall in love with me.

_I'm gonna pull you back down between the sheets, everything is fresher when the day is sweet. Face it one of these days without you I'm just another Dorian Gray. It's the fountain of youth; It's the meaning of life. So hot, so sweet, So whet my appetite! Give me your hot white come, give me your hot white come, yeah._

Dorian smelled so good. A bit like vanilla. He was so clean and fresh. So beautiful. I wanted him to fuck me again. Feel him inside of me again. I missed Huck.

Huck was my first love. He wasn't at all like Dorian. He wasn't into men. I mean, we shared a kiss and a spanking here and there, but he wasn't interested. Dorian was.

He stirred a bit next to me. I loved him, I truly did. I wish he would love me back. I could use some love in my life.

I remember the day Dorian told the rest of the League that we were lovers. It made me really happy. They took it better than expected. Especially Nemo and Edward. I think they have a thing going on too. Mina was a bit pissed. She probably thought she could get Dorian back. Skinner said it was about time we came out. Bastard was probably spying on us. Allan didn't say anything, just said it was time we get down to business.

I wasn't sure why he gave us the cold shoulder. I found out later that he had a thing for me. He was jealous of Dorian and me. I let him fuck me. It wasn't so bad for an old guy. I always wondered why he was such a good shooter.

_Face it one of these days without you I'm just another Dorian Gray. It's the fountain of youth, it's the meaning of life, baby you're the best magazine of advice. Give me your hot white come, give me your hot white come._

"Tom?" Dorian asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I love you," he said.

My heart just did flip-flops. 

"I love you too."


	13. Saving His Life

Saving His Life

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

Warning: Slash and bondage

**Saving His Life**

The League entered M's secret layer with the help of Dorian. He still couldn't believe he had helped them. It made him want to vomit. Tom made it all worth it though.

"Are you alright, Dorian?" Mina asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Tom squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, Dorian. I'll get that picture for you," Tom said.

"I know you will. My brave American," he replied, kissing his lips.

Dorian and Tom went their separate ways. Tom went in search of Dorian's picture and Dorian went with Mina to help free the captives.

"Do you love him?" Mina asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"Well, I think your heart is melting a bit," she laughed.

"People can change," he said.

"Not people like you."

Tom found a room, where he saw a picture wrapped in brown paper. He removed the paper and found himself staring at a hideous skull. This must be Dorian's picture. He placed it under his arm and left.

He found Dorian and Mina waiting on the Nautilus. 

"Did you get it?" Dorian asked.

"Yes," Tom replied, handing him the wrapped up picture.

"You are a saint," Dorian said, kissing him.

Mina smiled to herself. Deed down she was happy for both of them. They did deserve love.

"Come on, Tom, let me give you a reward," Dorian said, pulling Tom toward his room.

Dorian threw Tom onto his bed, tearing off his clothes. He tied Tom's hands together and tied a piece of leather around his mouth. He fucked him so hard, Tom was afraid he couldn't walk tomorrow.

************************************************************************

"Where is Sawyer and Gray?" Skinner asked.

"They are celebrating our victory," Mina said, with a wicked smile.

"Oh, then they'll be some time then," Jekyll said.

"You can count on that," Skinner laughed.

************************************************************************

Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story. I apologize if I didn't go into detail about the mission. I will be writing a sequel to this, so it's not the end of Tom and Dorian. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed.


End file.
